


No one will believe you. [:

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Karl Jacobs, Butterfly Effect, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just die, Let c!Kar Go Feral 2021, One Shot, Threats of Violence, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, expected not to write about it, he deserves it, no beta we die, now that i think about it, so does cc!Karl, the poly relationship is literally canon, this is about the charecters i dont ship the creators, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: I saw this ( https://bit.ly/3ljczWk ) tumblr post and ran with it. (there was permtition make a fic in the tags)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, mentioned
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	No one will believe you. [:

Karl stilled at the sound of a door opening and spun around. Standing at the door of his library was Antfrost, and his eyes were red.

"Ant! What are you doing here?" He asked, trying desperately to distract the hybrid from the books surrounding them. 

It seemed like the books weren't even the hybrid's priority though, as he took a step towards him. 

"The Egg is displeased with your interference to it's cause." The words were practically hissed out, and Karl couldn't tell if it was just because they guy was a cat hybrid.

He tried to play dumb.

"What do you mean? Oh! Do you mean that one time with Quackity? We had a date that night and Quackity was going to be late, so Sapnap sent me to get him!" He rambled, hoping his lie would be believed. Guessing by the narrowing of Ant's eyes it wouldn't be.

"Don't lie to me, The Egg knows what you've been up to. It demands to see you, talk to you, maybe even save you." The longer the man across from Karl spoke the more his words became tinged with insanity. 

Karl glared at the man.

"And what if I don't?" He taunted. 

"If you don't," the hybrid trailed off, eyes flickering around the room before landing on the book shelf Karl was standing in front of, "If you don't, I'll burn this place down." 

His heart froze and his blood turned to ice at the threat.

Now, Karl knows what people see him as. They see him as a pushover, someone that trails after his fiances or keeps to himself. Someone that doesn't get angry, doesn't show their anger. And people can be right, but right now? 

He's fucking pissed. 

His hands shake and curl into fists as he grits his teeth, a look of scathing anger on his face.He doesn't know how he can stop Antfrost from even touching his books in a malicious way, he doesn't have a way to threaten him-

oh.

That could work.

"You don't want to do that." He said as he smiled at the hybrid in front of him. The smile was full of malice and warning, but The Egg must have made him blind to danger. Especially if he hadn't noticed the purple and teal streaks of magic flickering around him in his anger. 

"And why wouldn't I?" The question was asked sarcastically, as though Ant doubted Karl could do a thing to him. The anger he felt doubled at the thought, and so did the amount of magic streaking around him. He could tell it was noticeable now, with the way the man took a small step back. His eyes burned and he knew they weren't brown anymore, just a swirling galaxy of oranges, teals, and purples.

"Do you want to know why these books are so important Antfrost?" He questioned, taking a step forward. 

Ant took a step back. He grinned.

"I travel through time like I'm going on a vacation." He growled out. "I document every single travel in these books. I visit the future and return with stories of an underwater city. I visit the past and return with stories of a village gone mad." He threw his hands out to gesture to the books around him, spinning in a circle before focusing his gaze back on the threat.

"I travel whenever I please." He spoke the lie softly, although Ant didn't need to know it was a lie. 

He paused.

"Have you heard of the butterfly effect?" He asked quietly, a grin appearing on his face. "The idea that one small act changes the entire course of the future?" His question was met with a hesitant nod. 

Karl grinned, and his grin was too sharp for him to just be a player.

"What would change, I wonder, if your parents never met?" A brief look of horror crossed Ant's face, but it was quickly buried down. Fear still flashed in the man's eyes and his fur stood on end. "What would change? What would stay the same?" He paused. 

"Touch my books and I can find out." He smiled sweetly at the person trying to threaten his attempt at peace.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Ant asked as he adjusted the glasses on his face with a guarded look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me Ant. I could bring you to the ruins of the village soaked in madness. I could bring you to the decaying remains of a mansion that belonged to a serial killer socialite. But the question isn't 'do you believe me?' It's 'are you willing to bet your existence'." 

Ant glared at him, before backing up towards the door. 

"Remember." He said as the hybrid reached for the handle. A portal was beginning to open up under him. "No one will ever believe you." He locked eyes with the man and fell straight through the portal, one hand behind his back and the other waving.

The look of fear across Ant's face was something he hoped to never forget. 

He wonders if there's a way to thank whatever gave him the ability to travel through time.

It had good timing.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing a fic not focused on Tommy or Niki? More likely then you think.


End file.
